º Felix Felicis º
by MiLa WeAsLeY MaLFoy
Summary: Um dia de festa! Uma união eterna!O que aconteceria se Lily finalmente aceitasse o seu destino ao lado do maroto arrogante! Como ele reagiria?
1. Convidando voce!

Só pra explicar, todos os personagens (Tiago, Lily, Lisa, Sirius, Remo...) estão no sétimo ano, ok!

Faltava um dia para o Natal, Lily agora se dirigia para o Salão Comunal com sua amiga Lisa em seu encalce...

-Lily, se você gosta dele, por que você não sai logo com ele? - perguntava lisa já nervosa com a ruiva.

- Porque não valeria a pena tentar falar pra ele que eu gosto dele. Ela vai se sentir mais do que deve. Ele é um idiota, Lisa, não adiantaria.

- Eu não te entendo, você gosta dele, mas não da uma chance pra...

-Lílian Evans! - interrompeu uma menina do segundo ano, reconhecendo como Brenda Wolff.

-Sou eu.

- O professor Slughorn mandou te entregar isso. - e entregou a carta para a garota. E saiu, feliz por ter entregado corretamente o recado do professor.

- Abre logo isso, Lily!

i Cara Lilian Evans,

Acho que a Senhorita já ouviu falar da festa de Natal que estou organizando. A festa vai ser realizada no dia 22, às 20:00 hrs.

Quero apresentar-lhe varias pessoas influentes hoje em dia, que conheço.

Claro que você poderá trazer um convidado. Mas, somente um, senão o diretor me mata.

Atenciosamente

Professor Slughorn

/i 

- E então, quem vai convidar, hein! -perguntou Lisa interessada e maliciosa. Entrando pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda

- Ela também recebeu! - gritou alguém que Lily logo reconheceu. Tiago Potter. Que estava sentado com Sirius, no sofá de frente pra lareira. Enquanto Sirius estava de lado pra porta, e viu as garotas entrarem num Salão Comunal totalmente silencioso e vazio.

- É o que parece, ne!- respondeu Sirius entediado.

- Mas por que eu não recebi também? O Remo recebeu porque é monitor chefe. Você recebeu porque você é um Black. Ela recebeu porque...

- Porque ela é uma excelente aluna em Poções.- completou Sirius - Pontas, cala a boca!

Sirius se levantou e foi dormir, mas antes murmurou a Lisa:

- Quer ir comigo?

A menina morena, de olhos castanhos (LISA) assentiu, corando violentamente.

- Lily, tive uma idéia- sussurrou Lisa - convida o Potter.

A ruiva fingiu que não ouviu.

- Isso é serio. Ele já estava triste antes, porque nunca era convidado às tais reuniões do Clube Slugue. Faz isso, vai! Alem do mais você não estará sozinha lá, vai ter eu, Sirius, Remo e até o Pedro. Não custa nada pra você dar uma chance pra ele.

A morena foi dormir também, deixando somente Tiago e Lily no Salão.

Ela ficou pensando... i Se eu não convida-lo, ele vai dar um jeito de não ficar sozinho. Não quero que ele fique com nenhuma dessas garotas idiotas... /i 

Hum, Potter! – disse se aproximando do sofá que ele estava.

Oi, Lily! Quer dizer, desculpe, Evans!- ele se sentou mais ereto.

Você ta afim de ir comigo a festa do Slughorn? – ela se sentou do outro lado do sofá que ele tava sentado.

Claro. Mas você tem certeza que quer ir comigo, quer dizer, me levar, é...? – disse totalmente atrapalhado, a ruiva dava essa sensação nele, ele não conseguia fazer nada direito (pelo menos na opinião dela) perto dela.

Tenho, Tiago.

Hoje é meu dia de sorte... Você me convidando pra ir a festa do Slughorn, me chamando de Tiago, só falta a gente se beijar.

Menos, menos, Potter!

Ah, eu gostei do Tiago.

Se você se comportar direitinho amanha eu continuo te chamando de Tiago, ta!

Sim! – ele levantou e já ia indo dormir, mas se virou e ficou de joelhos em frente a ruiva. – Lily, eu já disse que te amo hoje?

Já, Potter! – respondeu nervosa

E eu já disse que você é a garota mais espetacular que eu já conheci até hoje?

Você quer que eu retire o convite que acabei de te fazer?

Não, não, desculpe!

Ele entao, levantou e foi em direção as escadas dos dormitórios masculinos. Parou no primeiro degrau e olhou para ela. Seus olhos se encontraram.

Você me faz mais feliz a cada dia que passa. – ele disse corando – Te encontro amanha, às 20:00 hrs pra gente ir, ta!

Ta bom. – ela viu ele subindo a escada – Tiago – sussurrou.


	2. É dia de festa!

É DIA DE FESTA

Todos os que tinham sidos convidados pra tal festa, estavam ansiosos e nervosos, nem parecia um sábado comum, e na verdade não era. E, claro, que Lily não fugia a regra. Ainda estava se perguntando porque tinha convidado ele. Aquele garoto arrogante, que de hora em hora perguntava a ela se ela queria sair com ele. Aquele garoto estúpido que enfeitiçava todos que se atrevessem passar na frente dele, menos seus amigos e as garotas, claro. Aquele imaturo que a chamava de "Minha ruivinha", "Meu foguinho", ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ela se reparou pensando em como ele estava de certa forma mudado. Talvez porque finalmente ele tenha percebido que não é o centro das atenções, ou porque é natural que alguém mude, sempre pra melhor. Mas ele sempre fazia questão de se exibir. Era sempre tão Maroto.

Faltavam 1 hora e meia para festa, mas Lisa já havia subido pra se arrumar. Enquanto a ruiva ficou sentada pensando, pensando, pensando nele.

i "Eu não posso realmente, acreditar que eu esteja assim! Ai, Meu Merlin, me ajude. Eu não posso. Eu não quero." /i 

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por gargalhadas estrondorosas. Eram os marotos, entrando pela sala Comunal, como sempre fazendo uma baderna. Remo, vinha a frente, como se guiando o grupo. Depois, vinha Sirius que ria como se o mundo fosse acabar. Logo atrás dele, vinha i ele /i , Tiago, que parecia extremamente corado. E pra fechar a fila, Pedro, que tinha doces da Dedosdemel nas mãos.

Como vocês conseguiram esses doces? – perguntou Lílian, totalmente vermelha ao encontrar os olhos de Tiago.

Bem, Lily, hoje é um dia pra se comemorar. –responder Remo simplesmente.

Não quero saber, se é pra se comemorar ou não. Só quero saber, como vocês conseguiram isso! – falou autoritariamente, tentando de todas as formas não olhar proTiago.

Bem, sabe como é, né! Segredos Exclusivamente Marotos. – Sirius falou com um tom de segredo.

Tudo bem, então, Black! A Professora Minerva vai adorar saber que Segredo Exclusivamente Maroto é esse...

Não acredito que você vai estragar o dia. Como sempre você faz, ne! Sempre assim, nós não podemos nem nos divertir um pouco que você vem com essa. A professora Minerva isso, a professora Minerva aquilo. Não sei como o Tiago não cansa de você reclamando. Eu não agüento mais. Você é um saco, garota! Nunca vi igual! – explodiu Sirius. – Desculpe, se falei o que não deveria ser dito, mas está sufocado. Nós só estávamos comemorando. To subindo pra me arrumar. Alguém vem comigo?

Todos os marotos, menos Tiago seguiram Sirius. Tiago que até então não tinha aberto a boca, observou a ruiva ficar vermelha e prender o choro. Então, ele chegou perto dela. Ela sem pensar duas vezes, abraçou-o. Sentiu a mão dele passar pela sua cintura e apertar forte.

Lílian, vamos sair daqui. Está começando a encher o Salão.

Ela só teve forças de assentir com a cabeça. No momento seguinte estava andando abraçada a Tiago, em direção ao lago. Caminhavam lentamente, como se mais nada existisse. E pra ele, mais nada existia, ele só queria cuidar dela.

Sentaram-se em um banco que tinha perto do lago. Ainda abraçado a ele, ela começou a chorar. Não sabia porque, mas sabia que o que Sirius havia falado era certo. Ela sempre estragava tudo, ela sempre era a mandona. Ela chorava e chorava no ombro do moreno. Ele acariciava os cabelos de Lílian.

i "Eu não acredito que o idiota do Almofadinhas falou isso. É um besta mesmo. Sem sentimento nenhum. Espero que a Lisa não saiba, porque senão vai acabar sobrando pra ele. Mas a Lily com certeza vai contar a ela. Não vai sobrar nenhum pedacinho de Sirius Black pra contar estória." /i 

Passaram-se minutos e Lily não parava de chorar. Ele já estava começando a ficar desesperado.

Lily, por favor, pare de chorar! – ele disse numa voz doce.

Ela olhou pra ele, que começava a ter lagrimas nos olhos também de ver a ruiva daquele jeito.

Ele tem razão, não tem? Eu sou do jeitinho que ele falou! Eu sempre sou a estraga prazeres. Eu sou mandona, chata e metida. Eu realmente não sei como você me agüenta. Eu berro com você o tempo todo.

Vamos parar de falar isso? O que o Sirius fez foi uma idiotice, porque é claro que você não é assim! – ele abraçou-a mais forte. E olhando pros olhos dela disse: - E seu eu te agüento o problema é comigo, não contigo. Sou eu quem estou louco de estar apaixonado por você. Sou eu que não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. Sou eu sempre que implico com você, que peço pra sair com vc. Eu sou culpado se você está de mau-humor. E se você briga e berra comigo é porque eu mereço.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, o choro não existia mais, ela tinha vontade de rir, gargalhar agora. Ele a fazia sentir assim, inconstante.

i "Como ele consegue fazer isso? Em uns momentos é tão infantil, em outros tão apaixonante. Ele é tão... tão... perfeito. Não, Lily, isso não é certo, não é só porque ele está aqui com você, está falando coisas lindas, está mexendo nos seus cabelos, está cuidando de você, está preocupado com você, não é por isso que você vai se render e aceitar os convites dele pra sair. Isso é loucura..." /i 

Ele continuava a fazer cafuné na cabeça dela. A ponto dela cochilar no colo dele. Atentamente, ele fez com que a cabeça dela escorregasse do peito dele, para sua perna, assim ela poderia ficar totalmente deitada no banco. Mas, como se fosse uma atração, a mão dele continuava a acariciar os cabelos ruivos dela.

Passado um tempo, em que ele a observava dormir tão tranqüilamente, ela despertou como uma princesa. A primeira coisa que viu, foi o rosto perfeito de Tiago, com um sorriso magnífico. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele, lembrando-se de uma tal festa.

Tiago, esquecemos a festa do Slughorn! Por que você não vai, você queria tanto ir? – ela perguntou meio pertubada.

Prefiro ficar aqui, ao seu lado, do que ter que aturar o Slughorn falar sobre quem ele já ensinou e hoje é famoso, ou qualquer coisa. Pra mim você é mais importante que tudo agora! Não vou te deixar sozinha. – respondeu decidido.

Ela chegou mais perto dele, abraçando-o.

Eu te amo, Tiago! – ela disse, num sussurro, quase aos prantos.

Eu também te amo, ruivinha. Por isso não chora, vai. Não quero ver você triste. Você fica mais linda quando esta vermelha ou sorrindo.

Ela instintivamente sorriu e corou. Olhando pro moreno naquele momento, viu um rapaz sincero, decidido e que tinha amadurecido bastante. Ela viu um das pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Ela viu o seu futuro naquele homem.

E ele, bem, ele viu, a sua ruivinha, a sua foguinho. Sua, somente sua. Nunca esqueceriam aquele momento. Nunca deixaria ela esquecer, porque apartir daquele dia, ele sempre diria:

Eu te amo, Lily. Mais do que tudo.

E depois disso, daria um beijo, um beijo igual ao daquela noite. Doce, envolvente, carinhoso, gostoso e, acima de tudo, com muito, com muito amor.

i "Hoje é meu dia de sorte. Não foi a toa que o Remo ganhou a Felix Felicis ontem do Slughorn. Não foi a toa que me deram uma cerveja amanteigada misturada com a poção. Não é a toa que hoje seja o meu dia. O meu dia e o dia da minha amada ruivinha." /i 


	3. Finalmente

A noite

Aquele era o começo da noite desses dois. Eles se beijavam como se não houvesse amanhã. Como se só existisse o hoje, o agora. Era só eles e a lua crescente que brilhava completamente no céu. Lily em poucas horas havia mudado o seu conceito sobre Tiago. Se há 3 horas atrás ele era O arrogante, O idiota, O exibicionista. Agora ele era somente o Tiago, o cara que ela amava, o cara com quem queria viver o resto da vida, o cara mais carinhoso que já conhecera.

Enquanto ela pensava nisso, ele foi descendo os lábios pelo pescoço dela, causando-lhe arrepios pelo corpo. Eles não queriam perder mais tempo. Já tinham perdido tanto tempo brigando, agora não era hora para palavras.

Ela coloca sua mão na nuca dele, puxando mais pra perto.

Tiago,... é melhor... sairmos...daqui – ela murmura com dificuldade.

Por que? – ele pára de beija-la e a encara.

Acho melhor irmos pra outro lugar. Está frio e podem pegar a gente aqui.

Ta bom. Tenho um lugar perfeito.

E eles entram no castelo. Olhando para todos os lados. Vigiando para ver se alguém aparecia. Subiram, subiram (imaginem pra onde foram!). Chegaram ao sétimo andar. Ele passou três vezes pelo lugar onde deveria estar a Sala Precisa. Tiago estava indeciso, em que deveria pensar. A porta apareceu. Ele segurou a mão dela e abriu a porta.

Ao entrar se deparou com um campo. Era lindo, era o mesmo cenário que estava lá fora. Só que sem o lago. E com uma toalha forrada na grama fofinha. Lily entrou na sala e se perguntou onde estava.

Essa aqui é a sala precisa, Lily. Hum, bem, ela se transforma conforme suas necessidades.

Entendi. – ela não sabia o que fazer. Ficou observando o garoto ir até a porta e tranca-la. Sentiu seu coração bater aceleradamente.

Tiago percebeu o desconforto dela. Sabia que ela nunca tinha estado com um homem. Aquilo o deixou um pouco preocupado, queria que tudo acontecesse ao seu tempo com Lily, queria que pra ela fosse perfeito. Aproximou-se dela, colocando suas mãos na cintura da ruiva.

Lily, se você quiser nós podemos ir para o Salão Comunal.

N..não. – tremeu um pouco a voz, sinal que estava nervosa – Não, Tiago. Quero aproveitar o tempo que temos. Já perdemos tanto tempo brigando...

Não pode terminar a frase, pois nesse momento Tiago a beijou calorosamente. Abraçando-a forte. Ele se deteve um tempo na boca dela. E aos poucos foi beijando o queixo, a orelha, o pescoço. E então Lily sussurou:

Eu tenho medo.

Não precisa temer. Eu estou aqui.- ele respondeu abraçando-a mais forte e parando de beija-la.

Me desculpe.

Ruivinha, não há nada pra se desculpar. Eu que deveria estar implorando seu perdão. Estou indo rápido demais.

Não. Eu... eu... quero – disse a ultima palavra tão baixo que se ela não estivesse com a boca colada na orelha de Tiago, ele nunca ouviria.

Sem perguntar se ela tinha certeza, ele a deitou na toalha que estava estendida perto de uma árvore. Ficou observando ela corando e sorrindo fraco. Ela o puxou mais pra perto e ele começou a beija-la. Primeiro lentamente, como se pedisse permissão pra continuar. Ficaram assim por bastante tempo, apenas trocando caricias e beijos.

Era difícil resistir a ela.

Era difícil resistir a ele.

Ele começou a se ajeitar entre as pernas da menina. E ela, tremendo, começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, botão por botão, bem devagar. Enquanto ele só acariciava os cabelos dela e a beijava.

Quando ela finalmente acabou de desabotoar a camisa dele completamente, ele se afastou pra poder tirar a camisa. E ela só o observava.

Quando conseguiu tirar a camisa, Tiago olhou pra Lily com um olhar doce. E mergulhou sua cabeça no pescoço da ruiva, que na hora ficou estática.

Relaxa, Lil. Relaxa- ele disse enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

Aos poucos, ela foi deixando-se levar. No começo apenas emitia sons com a boca fechada. E quanto mais Tiago a beijava ela soltava alguns gemidos, que o faziam ficar com mais vontade de tê-la.

Ele começou a beija-la de forma mais sensual. E ela alisava as costas dele. Quando percebeu, ele estava só com as roupas intimas, enquanto ela estava completamente vestida. Ele sorriu e sussurrou:

Eu te amo pra sempre.

Isso a deixou mais confiante de que estavam fazendo a coisa certa. Ele colocou sua mão por debaixo da blusa dela, levantando de leve a blusa. E aos poucos, ele foi desabotoando a blusa dela, lentamente, como ela havia feito. Começou pelo ultimo botão, e beijou o pedaço da barriga que apareceu. Depois abriu o penúltimo, beijando mais a barriga dela. E então subiu e abriu o primeiro botão e beijou-lhe o colo. E a cada botão aberto era um beijo, ate que só restava um botão, o botão que mostraria por completo os seios dela. Ele olhou para Lily, que tinha os olhos fechados e o lábio inferior preso pelos dentes.

Decidiu então abrir a saia dela. Achou o zíper, que era na parte do lado da saia, mas antes que abrisse o zíper, ele olhou de novo para ela, Lily ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

Então, Tiago deu um selinho nela, ela instantaneamente abriu os olhos e sorriu. Ele abriu a saia dela de uma vez, tirando-a completamente. E voltou sua atenção ao ultimo botão.

Olhando nos olhos de Tiago, ela desabituou o botão, deixando ele admira-la por um tempo. Quando ele "acordou", ela sorria abertamente.

- Eu te amo – murmurou ela, antes que ele a beijasse.


End file.
